2F2F DP crew
by Dante43
Summary: Codiak's request done. Turbocharged rides, hot smoking babes, gun pointed at your head. The Phantom crew get a lil fast & furious, perhaps 2 Fast and 2 Furious. R&R
1. Prologue: start your engine!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and 2F2F (that sucks).**

**Summary: Ex-cop Danny Fenton must team up with his ex-con pal Tucker Foley. The duo transport a shipment of dirty money for shady Amity-based import-export dealer Vlad Masters, while working with undercover agent Sam Manson to bring Vlad down. Fire up your engines!**

**(A/N: expect ooc)**

**PROLOGUE**

A tricked out truck drove down the street with people on the back placing 'road closed' signs every once in a while and quickly drove off.

Dash took out his cellphone and dialed a number, "Hey Kwan, tell we're looking good?"

"Yeah everything's set up man" replied Kwan over the phone.

"Awesome. It's gonna be an all-timer tonight." He shut his phone and made his way outside where countless street racers and their cars were lined up on the street. "All right fire 'em up! We go live in five." he yelled. The crowds roared in anticipation for another awesome race.

Down the side three cars were waiting on the start line, a guy came up behind the babes waxing his car and groped their sweet butts, "That's it ladies don't stop ha-ha. Come on Dash, let's get this race started!" said Mikey. Dash came about, "Whoa, you guys are one short. Where your forth at?"

"Yo there was Poindexter but he had to work a graveyard shift" answered Jonny 13 from his relaxed spot on his hood.

"What, graveyard shift?" asked a confused Dash.

"Why don't you run with us Dash?" asked Johnny.

"Hell no, I'm not running with you guys. How about I find y'all a forth or you don't race?" reasoned Dash.

"Yeah sure why not?" answered Paulina from her hot pink Honda.

"So I can bring whoever I want?"

"Call him" said Mikey.

"No matter who it is?" clarified Dash.

"Yeah!" said an impatient Johnny.

Dash turned around with a grin and made the call.

"Hello?" said the voice at the other and of the line.

"Hey dude. you wanna race tonight?"

"You know I could use the money"

"You got four minutes"

"All right I'll be there" said the guy before hanging up. He then ran out his room and jumped into his black and white Skyline that had a DP emblem where the GTR was meant to be and had ice blue underglow and interior neon. The car roared as it entered the street and made its way to the race.

Back at the start line everyone was prepping up for the race, others were having sound contests, photographers getting shots of the ladies next to the rides and some other dudes were getting into a fight.

"You think you're gonna win baby?" asked Kitty as she sat next to Johnny.

"What to do think?" replied a shocked Johnny due to the thought that his girlfriend doubted his racing skills.

"You better! We got rent to pay!" she snapped. "I know this" he responded.

A black and white Skyline made its way to the start with the engine revving high torque and horsepower for everyone to hear with the occasional purge of nitrous to make the entrance more dramatic.

"Yeah that's our forth right there" announced Dash with a smirk.

"Shit, it's Danny." said Paulina not happy in the slightest. Johnny sighed and Mikey laughed nervously.

Danny parked his car parallel to the trio's and gave one more rev before hopping out and receiving praise and cheers from almost everyone.

"I love you Phantom!" yelled Star as Danny went over to Dash. A goofy smile graced his face before talking to Dash, "Yo thanks for the invite man."

"No problem. Just remember me when you waxed all right?" replied Dash. Danny took a quick glance over his opponents, "They got deep pockets?" asked Danny in a whispery tone.

"Yeah, real deep" he answered.

Danny turned around, "Sup Paulina?"

"Sup Phantom" she greeted back with a smile.

"What do you say we kick in a nickel?" asked Danny

"Whoa whoa whoa! Nobody said anything about raising the stakes" argued Mikey.

Danny and Dash shared a look, "Well if that's the case why don't you ask these nice peole to back up the line so you can go home?" There was a loud collection of 'ooohhh!' from everyone that heard Danny.

"Hey hey hey hey hey!" said Mikey to quiet them down. He looked between Danny and Dash, "All right, $3500." This time gasps were heard. "Are you in?"

"Sure why not?" said Danny as he handed his money to Dash and walking off towards his car. "Fuck!" cursed Mikey under his breath.

"$3500 huh?" asked Johnny. "Yeah, either that or you can go home, bro." said Dash.

Johnny pulled out his wad of cash and gave it to Dash, "It's all there". "It better be" quickly replied Dash.

"Damn Paulina, when are you gonna pop my clutch like that?" asked Dash in a flirty tone.

"As soon as you get the right set of tools" she slyly remarked.

"Yeah all right" laughed Dash as he strode off counting the money.

Danny took one more glance at the crowd but his cocky grin fell as he saw a familiar face, and a hot one at that. She stared at him until he got into his car and she slithered her way to the back of the crowd.

"Ok back it up! Everyone off the street let's go!" A blast of blue flame shot out of Danny's exhausted and those close to it shrieked. "I told you to get off the street before you turn into a barbeque around here. This isn't a game, this is serious! Everyone keep your hands real-real clear alright, coz I got a surprise for y'all this evening".

Friends of the drivers began cheering them on and wishing them luck.

Dash asked the drivers in sequence if they were ready and he got loud revs from them as a response. He raised his arm high and brought it down.

"GO!"

**That's the prologue and I hope to update as soon as possible. Oh and don't forget to review please. Reviews give me motivation**


	2. Race

**(A/N: Danny got the nickname Phantom because when people race him, it's like trying to catch a ghost)**

**CHAPTER 1**

Tires screeched as the four street cars took off leaving a trail of smoke. Danny shifted up a gear to gain the lead but Johnny brought his car up in an attempt to cut him off which caused Danny to slow down. Johnny then hit the gas putting distance between the Skyline and his Supra but Danny was right on his tail.

Not far behind Mikey had managed to get ahead of Paulina and was making it his personal mission to keep her back. The anime A.I on her dashboard growled as if it was driving, "Move bitch!" yelled Paulina.

"Ha!" laughed Mikey smugly.

With a fast gear shift the Skyline was neck to neck with the Supra. Johnny looked over to Danny then back to the road which had a turn coming up and it seemed Danny had no intentions of slowing down.

"Oh hell no!" The two cars turned the corner and Johnny was able to maintain the lead and both shot off down the street once again. Paulina and Mikey came about the corner and he once again cut her off but not without trading bumper paint. This time both Paulina and her A.I growled in union.

"Man that was close" said Mikey.

Danny was now weaving sideways trying to pass Johnny but the blonde wouldn't give him the opportunity.

"You ain't passing me dawg, you ain't passing me. Come on." mumbled Johnny.

"Whatcha got man?" said Danny trying to pass him but he still couldn't get an opening.

"I told you you weren't gonna pass me!" exclaimed Johhny.

Kwan and his busted open the door to some control room and they shut the door behind them.

Paulina was now trying Danny's waving maneuver but Mikey was doing his best at stopping her progress.

"You may be a good driver but you're not gonna win this race. Nuh-uh, not tonight baby" said Mikey as he looked through his side mirrors.

"Bend over boy" said Paulina before ramming her car into Mikey's rear which led him to almost knocking his head on his steering wheel. "Damn girl!" cried Mikey shocked by her boldness.

"Last turn, last turn" said Johnny anxiously. The Supra and Skyline skid **(not drift)** across the corner, "Oh too wide" pointed out Danny. the cars straightened out and they were once again neck-to-neck. Danny gave Johnny a 'how you doing?' look and punched it hard putting him in the lead.

"Home stretch baby!" yelled Danny with excitement. Not wanting to be outdone, Johnny hit the N2O button.

"HOOO HOOO HOOOOO! Gotta go dawg!" cried Johnny as his car passed Danny with ease. Changing the gear once again Danny tried to catch up with Johnny.

Coming up from the rear Paulina and Mikey turned the corner and Paulina brought her foot down heavy on the gas and finally passed Mikey **(A/N; bastard)**. Paulina tried to put space between them but Mikey was right on her tail like a bloodhound.

"Ha ha! I can smell you!" mocked Mikey.

Elsewhere Dash was being followed by a crowd of racers and spectators, "Yo Kwan man, hit it" he said over the walkie in his hand. Back in the control room Kwan pulled on a lever and a bell tolling sound was heard. Over in Dash's side the bridge ahead began to open up and turn into a large ramp.

"Y'all see that? I told y'all I had a surprise." said Dash.

Danny was directly behind Johnny and lost his concentration on what was up ahead, "Bridge" he said.

Johnny used his Nos again to gain enough speed to make the jump and Danny just shifted a gear up following closely behind. Halfway up the ramp he pressed two N2O buttons that literally launched his car over Johnny's as they went over the ramp. Danny landed his ride perfectly and drove off whilst Johnny split his rim and crashed his car into a Nasty Burger billboard.

Paulina came up fast towards the bridge and gave a 'here goes nothing' shrug and sprayed her nitrous and went up faster. Mikey finally saw the bridge and cried out, "Oh hell no!" as he ripped up the e-brake and turned his car around **(A/N; pussy)**

"Woooo! Smack that ass!" yelled Paulina. Her car came down with a nosedive and she pretty much kissed her bumper goodbye, but she didn't mind.

Danny crossed the finish line and was met with applause and praise from everyone.

"Tell me y'all saw that? Phantom and Paulina sprayed the bridge, I need to start charging y'all to see this shit. I got over 10 stacks for my bro right here." said Dash as he handed the winnings over to Danny. "Yeah play with it. It smells good don't it?"

"Yeah. Here you go man" said Danny splitting some money. "Everyone see that? That's what you call mutual respect. Ok anyone down for another race?" said Dash as he walked off.

Danny walked over to the girl he had seen prior to the race, "Hey" he greeted but she only giggled.

"Hey where you going?"

"It's time to get out of here" she replied

"And why's that?" Danny asked. His answer came from the sound of blurring sirens.

"5-0!" yelled a random racer. Everyone scrambled to their cars and Danny quickly hopped in his Skyline and fled while the cops were still not organized.

"Nissan Skyline, I got him" confirmed Agent Knight from his cruiser.

Danny got passed some random cops with ease and laughed as the cruiser that had been pursuing him crashed into a parked vehicle. He took a left turn and saw a cop with a weird looking gun aiming at his car. Lancer pulled the trigger just as Danny tried to evade him. The ESD hooked onto his car like a leech and Danny lost control of his ride and crashed it right into a parking meter.

Government agents swarmed around his car and surrounded.

"Yeah it's him! We got him!"

Danny remained in his seat with his hands up with his face having a 'oh crap' expression.

**Well that's the end of Chapter 1. Next chapter up really soon, I hope.**

**Please read and review.**


	3. Old Friends

**(A/N: Sorry about the delay in updating this fic but I've been busy with exams and other educational garbage. Anyways, on with the story!)**

**CHAPTER 2**

Lancer walked into the interrogation room and gave Danny- who was handcuffed to the chair –a cold hard stare. He briefly flipped through the file and promptly tossed it onto the table.

"We know you're Danny Fenton, former of the Amity Park PD." said Lancer.

"You got the wrong guy" countered Danny with a straight face.

"Really?"

"Yeah" confirmed Danny. The door opened and Danny turned his head as best as he could and hung his head dejectedly as Matthew Clockwork strolled in.

'Clockwork, meddling again.' thought Danny as he sighed.

"How you doing Fenton? Let's take a walk" said Clockwork throwing the keys over Lancer.

-line break-

"Vlad Masters; born in Wisconsin but does all his operations down in Miami. We've had him under surveillance for close to a year now. We've been also able to get an undercover agent working for Masters, even lives in the compound with him. New intel says Masters is looking for some drivers, Agent Fright here will be your new partner." said Lancer as he pointed to Fright who was sucking on a chug of soda with that annoying sound.

Danny remained silent as he took in the information. "If you do this Fenton, we'll wipe your record clean. Including that little stunt of yours back in Amity." said Clockwork from his seat behind Danny.

He rose from his seat and walked over to Fright and gave him a handshake, "Sup Fright, it looks like we're gonna be partners. But tell me right quick, what would be a better motor for my Skyline; a Gallo 12 or Gallo 24?"

Fright was now nervous as he didn't have a clue and Lancer kept giving him the 'we're waiting' look. "Umm –cough- 2-24" he said praying it to be the right answer.

"Well, I didn't know burger places made motors" admitted Danny in a disappointed manner. "Come on man I can't work with this. If this is the best you got then I might as well be taking my chances in Chino"

"Alright Danny, what do you have in mind" asked Clockwork.

"If I'm gonna do this then I get to pick the driver" he negotiated.

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Tucker Foley"

**End of Chapter 2-NOT! I'm gonna drag this chapter as far as my sore hands can go lol.**

"You sure this is where we'll find him?" asked Clockwork from his spot on the bleachers. He and Danny had travel to a lil country town where the demolition derby was everyone's favourite entertainment.

"Yeah I'm sure. And there he is right there" said Danny pointing to the last surviving car after it pushed one of the other competitor's car through the wall and into the stands. The crowds scrambled to get out of the way before they got turned into pancakes.

"And let me tell you he's crazy. In a good way though" chuckled Danny.

"It says in his file he did three years in juvie and is currently under house arrest; he can't go more than 60 yards away from his home"

Tucker climbed out of his car and was showered with applause from the audience. "Let's hear it for Tucker Foley! Wooo! What a guy!" cheered a mans through the PA system. Tucker waved to the fans but his face turned grim as he laid eyes on Danny , "Motherfucker" he uttered under his breath.

Danny and Clockwork were now following Tucker. Danny turned to Clockwork, "Whatever happens, just let it go" he explained.

"I ain't in it" replied Clockwork with no complaint.

"Tucker!" shouted Danny but Tucker ignored him.

"Tucker!" he yelled again just was met with the same result.

Whistle! "Yo Tuck!"

Tucker slowly turned around, "Only my homeboys call me Tuck. Pig." said Tucker as he spat on the ground.

"I'm not a cop anymore dude"

"Is that right? Shaggy here ain't a cop anymore?" **(A/N; Danny's hair is always messy)**

"No badge" clarified Clockwork.

Tucker walked right up to Danny and decked him in the face. The two wrestled it out on the dirt and played the blame game on each other as Clockwork calmly sat by the side lines eating a snack.

"What the hell are you doing here Fenton?" asked Tucker still pissed.

"I need you to come and race with me in Miami. If you do, I can have that ankle bracelet removed and your record cleaned."

Tucker looked to Clockwork, "Is this shit legit?"

"It's legit" he replied.

-line break-

"Gentlemen, this is Sam Manson and she'll be helping you with this investigation" said Lancer as everyone was in the abandoned airport hangar.

"What are we driving?" asked a curious Danny. The covers were pulled off and revealed an Evo and Spyder.

"Don't even think about taking the convertible, it'll mess up your hair worse" stated Tucker calling dibs on the Spyder.

"That's ok. That's too much chrome for me anyways." said Danny making his way over to the Evo.

"If these two knuckle heads give you any problems, you let me know" said Lancer to Sam as they were preparing to head out.

"Thanks Lancer" she replied. "I'll ride with you cowboy." Sam said.

"Why she gotta ride with you?" questioned Tucker.

"You get the convertible. Let's go" she said jumping into the car.

**Sorry I gotta end it here for now. It's tricky doing this fanfic especially that I'm doing the scenes from memory, my 2F2F DVD went missing.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
